Comparaciones
by Angel Electrico
Summary: Rin es apasionado y posesivo. Makoto es sensible y cariñoso; Haruka no puede evitar las comparaciones. RinHaruMako Fem!Haru
1. CAPITULO I

_Disclaimer:_ Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, éste trabajo se ha hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

_N/A:_ Después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo, he decidido dar el salto de ser sólo lectora a comenzar a escribir fanfictions, éste es mi primer esfuerzo. Me he ido por un camino digamos fácil al hacer un genderbend, espero sea de su agrado. De antemano agradezco a quien le quiera dar una oportunidad, y sin más por agregar comenzamos.

_PD:_ Parafraseando a mi muy amado Gustavo Cerati, esta historia será "romántica y repleta de clichés".

CAPITULO I

Haruka miraba hacia la ventana de su salón de clases, como siempre abstraída de lo que le rodeaba, poco le importaban sus compañeros y maestros, ella solo pensaba en la sensación de libertad que le ofrecía el agua y ansiaba el contacto de su cuerpo con ésta, sus compañeros solían ignorar a la introvertida chica, sólo unos ojos verdes amables y considerados la observaban constantemente, Haru estaba consciente de eso, pero aun así pretendía que lo ignoraba.

Aunque últimamente los pensamientos de Haruka no estaban tan centrados en el océano, la piscina o la caballa, desde hacía cierto tiempo un pelirrojo de sonrisa arrogante había ido acaparando poco a poco su mente, irrumpiendo en su tranquilidad, aun no se explicaba cómo rayos las cosas cambiaron tan rápido en tan poco tiempo, en cómo pasó de ser amiga y rival de Rin Matsuoka a ser su amante y de regreso, aunque no lo pareciera, dentro de si sentía un torbellino de emociones encontradas.

Todo comenzó una tarde cálida y humeda típica de Iwatobi, ella y Makoto ya venían de regreso de la práctica con su minúsculo equipo de natación cuando sin esperarlo recibió un mensaje de texto de Rin, donde la invitaba a entrenar un rato en las enormes instalaciones de la Academia Samezuka, invitación a la que Nanase no tardaría en responder afirmativamente, para beneplácito del pelirrojo.

-¿Está todo bien Haru-chan?- preguntó Makoto mientras miraba a la chica de pelo negro.

- Si, no hay ningún problema. –contestó Haru, mirando hacia el mar.

Los dos amigos siguieron caminando hasta las escaleras que dividen sus hogares, Makoto se despidió efusivamente –como siempre- y Haru entró a su casa, dispuesta a cocinar una cena ligera, ya que iría al Samezuka casi al anochecer.

Rin ya esperaba a Haruka a las afueras de su instituto, con su típica sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos y su mirada penetrante hacia la recién llegada.

-Vaya Haru- comentó Rin- Siempre puntual cuando se trata de una práctica de natación, ¿no es así?

Haruka sólo lo miró y entro al establecimiento, donde sus ojos azules se iluminaron al ver la hermosa piscina de la escuela privada del pelirrojo.

Inmediatamente empezó a quitarse la ropa, bajo el escrutinio de Matsuoka, que no podía dejar de mirar cómo se desvestía hasta quedar en su usual traje de baño, Haruka se desnudaba de una manera despreocupada y hasta seductora, o al menos para Rin así lo era.

Ser la estrella del equipo de Samezuka tenía sus atributos, entre ellos la oportunidad de pedir la piscina para el sólo –cortesía de su Capitán- sabía que esta sería tal vez su única oportunidad de seducir a la pelinegra de una vez por todas, Rin era directo y siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, no sin esfuerzo claro está, y más que un capricho Nanase había sido su perdición desde la infancia, su amiga, su rival, y sabía que tenía la capacidad de despertar emociones en la chica, sólo habría que mover los botones adecuados.

Haruka seguía sin entender cómo fue que la situación se salió de control, de cómo una simple práctica y el típico reto de Rin para probar quien era mejor terminó con ellos dos enredados en la cama del pelirrojo, entre ellos siempre había existido una especie de química, como amigos y luego como rivales, la tensión se palpaba en el aire cada vez que Rin se le acercaba y eso llegaba a incomodarla, la hacía sentir sofocada, se sentía atrapada en la mirada roja y arrogante de Matsuoka, a veces lo sentía como un depredador acechándola.

Tal vez fue demasiado débil, tal vez no debió dejarse llevar cuando Rin la acorraló y le dijo que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, cuando la besó por primera vez y no lo rechazó y sintió sus piernas desfallecer, tal vez fue demasiado ingenua al dejarse seducir.

Duraron varios meses juntos, viéndose a veces en el dormitorio de Rin y muchas veces más en su casa, supo y aprendió cosas que creyó nunca le interesarían, el pelirrojo estaba bastante más avanzado sexualmente hablando y la instruyó en diferentes aspectos, tal vez en exceso.

Rin le enseñó a besar hasta robar el aliento, a conocer las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo, y del cuerpo ajeno, la hacía tocar el maldito cielo con apenas un roce de sus dedos, lengua o miembro, hacían lo imposible por verse al menos una vez a la semana y por supuesto lo mantenían en secreto a los demás,-conflicto de intereses- lo denominaba Matsuoka, si se llegaba a saber de su relación podría tener problemas con su equipo, a pesar de la cooperación entre Samezuka e Iwatobi los equipos eran rivales, y quería evitar los rumores en lo posible.

Las cosas comenzaron en enfriarse con la llegada de Sousuke Yamazaki a la Academia Samezuka, un nadador excepcional que ya había sido reclutado por una Universidad, pero que había decidido pasar su ultimo año escolar con su amigo de la infancia Rin Matsuoka, apenas lo vio Haruka se dio cuenta de la cruel hostilidad en la mirada dirigida hacia ella.

Haru estaba consciente de la bisexualidad de Rin y suponía que en algún punto habría tenido una relación con Sousuke, hecho que confirmó al verse amenazada por el enorme muchacho el día de la apertura del Iwatobi SC Returns, donde él le pidió alejarse de Rin, porque causaba un conflicto de interés para el recién nombrado Capitán y porque lo "distraía".

Haruka estaba decidida a no dejarse intimidar y aunque en ese momento mostró indiferencia, sabía que no se alejaría de Rin tan fácilmente, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó hasta la noche que el pelirrojo le dijo que no podrían verse por un tiempo, que sus responsabilidades como el nuevo Capitán eran demasiadas y aun tenía problemas para adaptarse a los cambios, que necesitaba tiempo para reorganizar su vida y que no olvidara que él la seguía queriendo.

A veces en medio de sus acaloradas noches Rin le decía que la quería, incluso llegó a decirle que la amaba pero ella nunca contestaba, no sabía que decir, pero Matsuoka nunca reclamaba ni se molestaba por eso, sabía que Haru era así, aparentemente fría, pero al estar en sus brazos le respondía con la misma pasión que él le brindaba.

Esa noche la chica lloró por primera vez al extrañar la calidez del cuerpo de Rin en su cama, y esa misma noche Makoto lloró con amargura al ver salir a Rin de la casa de Haruka como tantas veces.


	2. CAPITULO II

_Disclaimer:_ Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, éste trabajo se ha hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

_N/A:_ Continuamos con el segundo capítulo de este fanfiction, le agradezco a todas las personas que se han dado la molestia de leerlo, este hecho es más que suficiente para mí. Quiero darle las gracias especialmente a **Chrome Burns** y a **Anakashi**, que fueron las primeras en comentar, dar like o follow.

_Advertencias del Capítulo:_ Posible OOC, y el hecho de que me gusta rodear a Makoto dentro de un confortable capullo de cursilería.

CAPITULO II

Makoto Tachibana era amable y gentil, siempre afectuoso y considerado, dejando de lado sus necesidades por hacer feliz a los demás, observador como era, notó poco a poco cambios en la actitud de Haruka, cambios en su actitud hacia Rin Matsuoka.

Makoto intentó suprimir una punzada de dolor en su pecho al recordar como Haru se miraba mas distraída de lo usual, como su mirada azul se iluminaba cuando recibía algún mensaje de texto o cuando Gou anunciaba una práctica conjunta con los miembros de la Academia Samezuka.

Sabía que los demás no lo notaban, pero el castaño sabía leer a través de la aparente indiferencia de su amiga y sabía que algo pasaba entre ella y el pelirrojo.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas aquel funesto día cuando fueron a comprar trajes de baño al centro comercial, se habían encontrado con Seijuro, el capitán del equipo rival, con el pequeño y amable Nitori y por supuesto con Rin.

Mientras se probaban los nuevos trajes de baño, notó que Haruka no aparecía por ningún lado, pensó que lo más seguro era que seguía revisando los bañadores con idénticas líneas moradas pero al no encontrarla en dicho sitio salió en su búsqueda.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al verla hablar con Rin cerca de un enrejado, los vio discutir –más bien vio a Rin gritar y a Haru alejarse- vio cómo el pelirrojo la alcanzaba y la acorralaba contra el enrejado, tomándola de las muñecas y besándola con pasión, vio a la chica tensarse pero nunca resistirse, en ese momento el mundo de Makoto se derrumbó.

No supo en qué momento, o más bien era muy tonto para darse cuenta que desde siempre había amado a Haruka, desde que eran pequeños y la había convencido de entrar al club de natación, tal vez desde antes.

Crecieron juntos y la vio convertirse en una hermosa joven, tal vez poco convencional, su belleza era como el mar que tanto añoraba la chica, natural, libre, avasalladora, tal vez su madre ya se había dado cuenta porque ya no los dejaba dormir juntos en la misma habitación como cuando pequeños.

-Haru-chan ya es toda una señorita y no está bien visto que duerma en la habitación de un chico- fueron las palabras amables de su madre, por eso cuando la ojiazul se quedaba a dormir lo hacía en el cuarto de los gemelos junto a la pequeña Ran, mientras que su hermano dormía con Makoto.

Cuando el chico de ojos verdes se quedaba con Haruka, le decía a su madre que dormía en la habitación de huéspedes, que era la antigua habitación de la abuela de Haru, lo cual no era del todo cierto, Makoto solía dormir en un futón en la misma habitación que la pelinegra.

¿Pero eso estaba bien no?, esa acción para él era digna de todo un caballero, amaba a su mejor amiga y la protegería de todo, incluso de sí mismo o al menos eso fue lo que creyó en un principio.

Al pasar las semanas siguió observando más cambios en la pelinegra, comenzó a mirarla con la mirada apagada y hasta con un deje de tristeza, no tardó mucho en atar cabos y darse cuenta de que todo coincidía con el momento en que Sousuke Yamazaki había vuelto al pueblo y ahora formaba parte del Samezuka, supo que él era amigo de la infancia de Rin y en las prácticas conjuntas observaba la camaradería de los dos muchachos.

Mientras, Haru se mostraba más ensimismada que nunca, totalmente ajena a todo, apenas llegaban se desvestía y saltaba a la alberca y no salía hasta terminar la práctica.

¿Acaso estaba evadiendo a Rin? Se preguntaba Tachibana con cierta curiosidad y sobre todo esperanza, tal vez esta era la oportunidad que ansiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica que siempre había amado y protegido.

* * *

Haruka ya llevaba algún tiempo sin dormir bien, las noches eran cada vez más cálidas y ni siquiera sus eternos baños en la tina le hacían aminorar el calor, aunque tal vez su sopor no se debiera precisamente al clima.

Tenía varias semanas sin ver a Rin y eso la estaba afectando, siempre supo que su relación no había sido convencional ni lo sería jamás, Rin tenía muchos sueños y ambiciones y en este punto de su vida él no estaba listo para una relación digamos formal.

Y no es que ella así lo deseara, a veces al estar con Matsuoka sus ansias de ser libre se sentían truncadas por el afán de posesión del pelirrojo, él quería que fuera suya en cuerpo, mente y alma y ella no estaba segura de poderse entregar a totalidad.

Después de que Rin "terminara" con ella, llegó a buscarla varias veces pero siempre se negaba a verlo, se suponía que habían quedado como amigos y ya no quería complicar más las cosas; ella odiaba lo complicado, le daba pereza, y con la llegada de Sousuke las cosas estaban más enredadas aun.

Cuando entrenaban juntos podía sentir la mirada hostil del más alto hacia ella y observar cómo iba evolucionando la relación entre los dos muchachos.

Yamazaki hacía exactamente lo que Rin hizo con ella, tejiendo una red a su alrededor para seducirlo y Rin estaba cayendo, tal vez sin darse cuenta.

Haru se preguntaba que si cuando el pelirrojo le dijo que la amaba lo hacía con sinceridad o si simplemente era por la pasión del momento.

Muchas veces llegó a tocarse pensando en él y aunque eso le permitía desfogar su ansiedad aun así se sentía sola; luego se ponía a pensar en Makoto.

Haruka siempre supo que el castaño estaba enamorado de ella, pero prefería fingir que lo ignoraba, el motivo de su actitud era muy sencillo, el era su amigo desde que eran muy pequeños y no quería lastimarlo, lo quería bastante y se preocupaba por él.

A pesar de nunca demostrarlo abiertamente él era la persona más importante de su vida, después de su abuela y tal vez más que sus padres.

Tal vez por eso estaba confundida sobre lo que sentía hacia Rin, la personalidad y el carisma del muchacho la atraían como un imán, había mucha química entre ellos y su relación fue muy pasional.

Cuando Rin le propuso mantener la relación en secreto no protestó, es más estuvo de acuerdo, no quería saber la reacción de Makoto si se enteraba de lo suyo con Rin, sabía que lo destruiría.

Cierto día de práctica conjunta coincidió su mirada con la de Sousuke y ahí se dio cuenta, el enorme muchacho la miraba condescendiente y muy arrogante y eso la irritó sobremanera.

Y al parecer las emociones llegaron a su rostro porque le dirigió otra mirada burlona mientras abrazaba por lo hombros a Rin y éste ya no mostraba incomodidad por el acercamiento, al contrario tenía plasmada esa típica sonrisa sensual de medio lado que Haru conocía tan bien.

La chica ya no pudo soportarlo, tomando sus cosas salió del lugar, dando una débil excusa de que tenía tarea pendiente, sus amigos quedaron bastante sorprendidos por su actitud y totalmente ignorantes a la situación, salvo Makoto, que salió casi de inmediato detrás de ella, con la excusa de averiguar si se sentía enferma.

Tachibana alcanzó con relativa facilidad a su amiga, que iba caminando con la cabeza agachada y totalmente ausente a su entorno, le preguntó si se encontraba bien y ella repitió que tenía tarea pendiente.

El castaño decidió entonces acompañarla a su casa como tantas veces, la chica estaba tan distraída que él tenía miedo de que le pasara algún accidente y así se lo hizo saber a la pelinegra, que solo volteo hacia el lado contrario y siguió caminando.

-Oye Haru-chan, sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes contarme, lo que sea que te pase yo aquí estoy para escucharte- dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

-No pasa nada malo Makoto- contesto la chica aun sin mirarlo a la cara.

Su amigo seguía mirándola con detenimiento cuando de repente ella volteó y lo miró fijamente:

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir en mi casa?, hace mucho tiempo que no lo haces- Dicha acción sorprendió al muchacho, no solo por lo repentino de la pregunta, sino porque volteo a mirarlo tan bruscamente que lo había asustado.

-Claro que si Haru, si quieres vamos a mi casa por un cambio de ropa y luego llegamos a la tuya.- Le contestó el castaño, incapaz de negarse a cualquier petición de su amiga.

La chica se limitó a asentir y siguieron caminando, claro que había pasado tiempo desde que Makoto no dormía en la casa de la pelinegra, desde que ella estuvo con Rin ya no lo invitaba, solo pasaba de vez en cuando los fines de semana con los Tachibana, pero nada más, el chico se sentía feliz de que ella lo invitara de nuevo.

Llegaron a la casa de Makoto y éste subió por un cambio de ropa a su habitación, al terminar le escribió una nota a su madre diciéndole que iría a estudiar a casa de Haru para un examen muy importante y que tal vez terminarían muy tarde el repaso, por lo que posiblemente se quedaría a dormir.

Habiendo terminado la nota salió de su casa con un nudo en el estómago, sin saber muy bien porque, o tal vez sentía mariposas, eso no lo podía definir, pero el hecho de estar con su amiga a solas lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Llegaron a la casa de Haruka y ella se dispuso a hacer su usual cena de caballa con arroz mientras Makoto le ayudaba a poner la mesa, él se sentía feliz porque todo era como antes.

Su amiga llegó con los platos humeantes de la cena y comieron en silencio, algo muy usual entre ellos, al terminar el muchacho le dijo que podría ayudarle con su tarea pendiente y resultó que sólo era la tarea del fin de semana, resignado se pusieron a trabajar en ello y terminaron ya entrada la noche.

-Vaya, parece que la tarea no era tan complicada como creí, si bien era bastante, no estaba tan difícil ¿no crees Haru-chan? –Pregunto Makoto- a lo que la pelinegra respondió con un asentamiento.

-Ya tengo sueño, vayamos a dormir ya- dijo la chica en su acostumbrado timbre de voz monótono.

-Está bien Haru, voy a cambiarme de ropa y a sacar el futón del cuarto de huéspedes- Estaba por levantarse pero Haruka detuvo su muñeca con una mano.

-No te preocupes Makoto, puedes dormir en mi cama.

-Haru-chan, no creo que eso sea lo más adecuado, digo ya no somos unos niños pequeños y creo que ya ni siquiera quepo en tu cama- dijo Makoto con una risa nerviosa.

Era imposible para él dormir en la cama junto con su amiga, no sólo porque el chico había crecido demasiado, sino porque tenía miedo de que la naturaleza lo traicionara.

Porque ¿cómo iba a decirle a la chica que ya no la miraba como su amiga de la infancia sino como la hermosa mujer en la que se había convertido?

¿Cómo iba a decirle que sentía un fuego en el vientre cada vez que la ayudaba a salir de la bañera y miraba la manera en que el traje de baño se pegaba a su delicado cuerpo?

¿Cómo iba a decirle que cada noche, en la oscuridad de su habitación se masturbaba pensando en el aroma de su cabello?

Todo eso era indecible y si ella se deba cuenta, tenía pánico de perderla para siempre.

-No creo que haya problema con eso Makoto, hace semanas cambié la cama de mi abuela a mi habitación, ese colchón es más grande- contestó la chica con total naturalidad.

Makoto sólo sintió otra punzada en su pecho, por supuesto que Haru había cambiado de cama, en su antiguo colchón individual apenas cabía ella y lo más seguro era que Rin le había ayudado a mover la cama para estar más cómodos.

El chico de ojos verdes forzó una sonrisa y no añadió nada más. Se dirigió al baño a asearse y salió con su acostumbrada pijama de bóxers y una camiseta vieja, se sintió un tanto avergonzado, hubiera preferido llevar un pantalón largo pero ya no tenía caso regresar a su casa por otra muda de ropa.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra y ésta le dio el pase, apenas entró y se quedó sin habla, la chica usaba un short de algodón blanco y una blusa de manga con botones de igual color, la pijama se veía algo aniñada pero en Haru se miraba perfecta o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Tachibana.

La chica no se dio cuenta de que la miraba fijamente, ella estaba ensimismada en la tarea de cepillarse el cabello, que caía como una cascada negra sobre sus hombros.

Haruka muchas veces había pensado en cortárselo como cuando era niña por la incomodidad que le generaba tener que acomodarlo perfectamente en la gorra de natación, pero Makoto siempre lograba convencerla de no hacerlo, y Nagisa solía bromearla con que si lo hacía parecería de nuevo un niño y tendría que llamarla "Haru-kun".

La chica sonrió imperceptiblemente ante ese recuerdo, de cuando usaba el cabello corto y no vestía ropa femenina, cuando solía nadar acompañada de puros chicos y le había ganado a aquel pelirrojo tan presumido que se había autoproclamado su rival.

De cuando él le había pedido la revancha y había descubierto que había sido vencido dos veces por una niña, el chico había llorado avergonzado y no quiso saber nada de ella por varios años.

Haruka decidió dejar de recordar y cerró los ojos al sentirlos húmedos, no quería que su amigo la viera así, volteó a ver a Makoto y éste seguía en el umbral de su recámara, se miraba algo incómodo.

Ella se levantó de la cama y empezó a mover las cobijas y algunos cojines que tenía, junto con los peluches de delfines que le habían regalado sus amigos a lo largo de los años.

Fue entonces que su amigo reaccionó y fue a ayudarle a preparar la cama, ambos se acostaron y Haru le dio las buenas noches al chico y se dio la vuelta para apagar la lámpara y se dispuso a dormir, el castaño quedó acostado sobre su espalda y de dispuso a ver las grietas del techo, sería una larga noche.

_Dedicado a Gustavo Cerati, quien siempre será mi mayor inspiración para escribir._


	3. CAPITULO III

_Disclaimer:_ Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, éste trabajo se ha hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

_N/A:_ Por fin llega el tercer capítulo de esta historia, donde pasarán cosas digamos mas "interesantes", es la primera vez que escribo un lemon y espero no decepcionar. De nuevo agradezco a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic, sobre todo a **zedna-max,** **Anakashi**, **Luna Bright Dreams**, **Ichi-Hana** y **Nick T. Blood**, que me dejaron algún comentario, dieron like o lo marcaron como favorito, significa mucho para mí.

_PD:_ Creo que éste es el capítulo más largo de los tres que llevo, espero la lectura no sea tediosa.

_Advertencias del Capítulo:_ Lemon, mucho OOC y el dichoso capullo de cursilería.

CAPITULO III

Makoto ignoraba cuántas horas habían pasado desde que se habían ido a la cama, pero el tiempo le parecía eterno, el hecho de estar tan cerca de su primer y único amor lo tenía lleno de ansiedad.

Estaba tan cerca que podía percibir sin problema el aroma de su hermoso cabello, y al estar acostada de lado, podía observar las curvas que formaban su cadera y su breve cintura.

Sintiendo cómo el calor lo sonrojaba ante esos pensamientos, se puso de pie rápidamente y siendo lo más silencioso que le fue posible fue al baño a mojarse la cara con agua helada, mientras se secaba con la toalla podía verse reflejado en el espejo, definitivamente sería la última vez que aceptaría dormir en la misma cama que Haruka.

Regresó a la recámara de la pelinegra con bastante sigilo, temiendo despertarla, y se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, donde unos enormes ojos azules lo miraban con interés.

-¿Todo está bien Makoto?- Preguntó la chica con su acostumbrado tono monocorde, a lo que Tachibana casi se cae de la cama de la impresión y el susto.

-¡Haru! Me has pegado un buen susto, creí que dormías- contestó el muchacho riendo nerviosamente.

-Estaba durmiendo, pero sentí que te habías levantado y creí que te sentías mal o algo así- Mientras decía esas palabras, la chica extendió su brazo y tocó la mejilla de su amigo con ternura, su mano se sentía fría al tacto, pero el rostro del chico se incendió al instante.

Haruka intentó quitar su mano de la mejilla de Makoto, pero éste en un impulso detuvo la acción poniendo su enorme mano sobre la de ella, y unos ojos azules lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Por favor Haru, sólo un poco más- Le pidió el castaño.

Y acto seguido llevó la mano de su amiga a sus labios y comenzó a llenar de besos su palma, la chica se estremeció ante la muestra tan tierna de cariño que le estaba dando, entonces Makoto pareció reaccionar y soltó su mano.

-Lo siento Haru, por favor perdóname, no debí hacer eso- suplicaba el chico lleno de vergüenza, pero la única respuesta de Nanase fue acercarse más a él y apoyándose en su nuca lo besó con ternura.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿acaso estaba soñando?, o era una broma cruel de su imaginación, se quedó congelado sin saber qué hacer, hasta que sintió la pequeña y húmeda lengua de Haruka lamiendo sus labios y esa sensación fue bastante real, por lo que jadeó sorprendido.

Situación que aprovechó la pelinegra para introducir su lengua en la boca ajena, entonces Makoto sintió una corriente eléctrica estremecer todo su cuerpo y se atrevió a pasar su brazo por la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más hacia él mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de los besos de su amada, enredando tímidamente su lengua con la ajena.

Siguieron besándose hasta que les faltó el aire, o más bien hasta que Makoto sintió la mano de Haruka intentando colarse por dentro de su camiseta, no quería admitir que estaba asustado con el rumbo que estaba tomando las cosas, no quería verse como un abusador o un oportunista, pero tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar si seguían así y se lo comunicó a su amiga.

-No te preocupes Makoto, yo también deseo esto y deja ya de pedir tantas disculpas- al decir esto, Haruka metió la enorme mano de Tachibana debajo de su blusa y ella hizo lo mismo con él mientras se acercaba a besar delicadamente la clavícula del muchacho, que no pudo más que intentar reprimir un gemido.

Está de más decir que ni sus mejores sueños o fantasías se comparaban a la realidad que estaba viviendo el castaño, sentir la tersa piel de la espalda de la chica que él idolatraba, mientras sentía una delicada mano acariciando los fuertes músculos de su espalda, y ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Estaba siendo demasiado pasivo ante las caricias de Haru y él debía comportarse como el hombre que ella necesitaba.

Aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios decidió tomar la iniciativa y comenzó a besar el blanco cuello de su amada, primero con algo de torpeza y con besos breves, pero al escuchar los quedos gemidos de ella tomó valor y comenzó a besar y lamer su piel sin dejar un solo centímetro sin tocar. La chica se aferraba al cabello de su nuca y se pegaba a su cuerpo, entonces Makoto se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, dispuesto más que nunca a decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

-Haru, hay algo que tienes que saber, y que no te lo he dicho por miedo, pero he sido un tonto, pero es que yo…-el muchacho empezó a tartamudear, como cuando era pequeño y se ponía nervioso al hablar, en eso la pelinegra se incorporó ligeramente de la cama y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Ella jaló un poco la camiseta de Makoto y emprendió la tarea de intentar quitársela, el chico se quedó mudo y sólo atinó a ayudarle a quitarse la camiseta holgada.

Haruka tomó sus enormes manos y las acercó a los botones de la blusa que usaba, comprendiendo el mensaje él se dispuso a desabotonar la prenda con dedos temblorosos, cuando hubo terminado ella se abrió la blusa mostrando la parte superior de un bañador de dos piezas, lo cual era poco usual ya que solía usar bañadores completos como ropa interior.

Tirando la blusa a un lado de la cama, Haruka volvió a recostarse, esta vez sobre su espalda y tomó la mano de Makoto instándolo a colocarse encima de ella, el chico temblaba de pies a cabeza y se recordó mentalmente que ya no debía comportarse como un niño asustado, ahora debía ser un hombre y tenía que controlarse.

Aunque no le ayudaba mucho la visión de la mujer que amaba, semidesnuda y sonrojada, con aquellos preciosos ojos brillantes y ese cabello negro desordenado, además de que el bóxer que usaba ya le estaba lastimando la entrepierna.

Hizo lo que pudo por hacer a un lado tales pensamientos y se colocó encima de ella, apoyando su peso con los antebrazos y las piernas flexionadas y sonriéndole se inclinó a besarla con suavidad.

Haruka de nuevo aprovechó para acariciar, ahora con ambas manos la musculosa espalda del castaño, su mayor atributo físico debido a su especialidad en la natación y abrió las piernas para acercar más al chico a su cuerpo.

La pelinegra se sentía abrumada ante los besos y las caricias de Makoto, que a pesar de ser algo tímidas e inexpertas le transmitían el amor más puro y sincero que había experimentado en su vida, tan diferentes a las caricias que le daba el pelirrojo, expertas y apasionadas pero que muy a su manera le transmitían amor y deseo.

Makoto bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo, besando su barbilla, luego la longitud de su cuello y se detuvo a recorrer su clavícula de lado a lado, luego continuó por su esternón y llegó a los músculos largos y fuertes del vientre de la nadadora que se estremecían con los castos besos y las sutiles caricias.

Llegó al inicio del short blanco, que en un arranque de valor fue bajando por las caderas de la ojiazul y fue cuando percibió el olor de la excitación de Haru, vio la humedad en la parte inferior de su bañador y se sintió lleno de satisfacción, sin saber muy bien el porqué. Abrió más las piernas de la chica y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos y a besar la cara interna de éstos, el aroma íntimo de ella le parecía lo más excitante que había percibido en su vida, sabía que nunca hallaría un lugar mejor en donde estar que no fuera entre los sedosos muslos de Haruka.

Ella le llamó por su nombre y lo acercó de nuevo a sus labios, mientras le rodeaba la cadera con sus piernas y frotando sus entrepiernas en el proceso, Makoto dejó salir un gemido ronco de su garganta, fue una reacción totalmente visceral que lo dejó sorprendido.

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso cuando Haru lo dejó de nuevo sin habla, cuando levantó un poco el torso y se sacó la parte de arriba de su traje de baño, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pero firmes senos, que el castaño admiró con devoción.

La chica tomó una de las manos de su amigo y la colocó sobre uno de sus senos, el castaño comenzó a acariciar su suave piel con mucho cuidado, temiendo lastimarla, luego ella tomó su pulgar y lo pasó sobre el rosado pezón, acción que hizo que ambos jadearan de placer. El castaño extendió su otra mano y repitió la acción con el otro seno, viendo una reacción similar y empezó a acariciarla con ambas manos al mismo tiempo, mientras se acercaba a besar su esternón con la boca abierta, lo que causó un fuerte gemido de parte de la pelinegra.

Makoto se sentía satisfecho, cada vez conocía mejor las zonas sensibles del cuerpo de la chica y sus reacciones lo estaban enloqueciendo, ya más decidido, sustituyó su mano por su boca y entonces Haru arqueó la espalda de placer y se aferró de nuevo a los cabellos de su nuca, para que no se alejara de ella. El puso sus brazos detrás de la espalda de ella para levantarla ligeramente de la cama y tener mejor acceso a sus pechos, a los que se dedicó largo rato a besar y lamer mientras ella gemía su nombre y se frotaba inconscientemente contra el cuerpo del muchacho.

Al chico de ojos verdes ya le estaba doliendo la erección que traía, nunca había sentido tanta estimulación y por tanto tiempo, entonces Haruka le habló:

-Makoto, en la mesita de noche puedes hallar preservativos- le dijo entre jadeos, como si fuera capaz de leer su mente, entonces el castaño se preguntó cómo era posible que ella tuviera preservativos en su casa, pero antes de que sus pensamientos se fueran dolorosamente hacia cierto pelirrojo ella completó.

–He estado guardándolos desde que empezamos con las clases de Salud e Higiene, también tengo las pastillas de emergencia, por si acaso.

-¡No puedo creer que conservaras todas esas cosas de la clase!- exclamó Makoto totalmente sonrojado, era verdad que en la clase de Salud e Higiene les daban gratuitamente condones y anticonceptivos de emergencia, pero el chico siempre los regalaba a otros compañeros, incluso a algunas chicas.

Le parecía tremendamente vergonzoso traer ese tipo de cosas en la mochila, sobre todo teniendo como hermanos a un par de gemelos traviesos y entrometidos, no quería ni imaginarse el sermón que le daría su madre en caso de que los niños descubrieran dichos artículos y comenzaran a hacer preguntas incómodas.

Haru sonrió imperceptiblemente al ver el sonrojo que le había causado al castaño, que con cuidado se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a tomar el mentado preservativo del cajón, y lo observó con cuidado. Se puso a leer las instrucciones con calma e intentaba recordar algo de lo dicho por el profesor durante la penosa clase.

Quería estar seguro de colocarse el condón correctamente, no quería causarle un problema a su amada, él estaba consciente de que un embarazo era una bendición, e incluso él ya soñaba con la idea de algún día formar una familia y tener un hogar tan armonioso como el de sus padres.

Pero sería una complicación a la edad de ambos el hecho de tener que lidiar con un embarazo no deseado, no sólo porque aún no terminaban sus estudios sino porque una situación así truncaría el prometedor futuro de la pelinegra como nadadora profesional y eso él no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Ya más seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, Makoto volvió a la cama, y tomando de nuevo mucho valor, se despojó por fin de su ropa interior, sintiendo en el proceso otro fuerte sonrojo.

Haruka también se sonrojó al ver a su amigo totalmente desnudo, y es que no era para menos, no por nada Gou decía que el muchacho de ojos verdes tenía el mejor físico de todo el Equipo de Natación, y la pelinegra estaba muy de acuerdo con su amiga, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

Mientras el muchacho se acomodaba el preservativo con manos algo temblorosas, la ojiazul bajó sus manos y se despojó de la última prenda de ropa que traía puesta, ella estaba consciente de que en ese punto ya no habría vuelta atrás, pero más que sentirse nerviosa estaba muy segura de lo que quería.

Así que de nuevo abrió sus piernas, invitando a Makoto a colocarse de nuevo encima de ella, entonces él se acomodó y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente y con cuidado.

-¿Te sientes bien Haru? Si te estoy molestando o algo dímelo por favor y me detendré inmediatamente-le dijo el muchacho con la voz entrecortada.

-No te preocupes Makoto, estoy bien, continúa por favor- le contestó la pelinegra jadeando ligeramente.

El castaño consiguió introducirse en ella por completo y se sintió desbordado por tantas emociones, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y Haruka lo miró con ternura.

Extendiendo una mano para instarlo a que se recostara sobre ella de nueva cuenta, su amigo se apoyó en sus antebrazos y sus enormes manos tomaron las manos más pequeñas, entrelazando sus dedos, la chica rodeó con sus piernas la cadera de él, indicándole que comenzara a moverse dentro de ella.

Makoto comenzó a moverse muy despacio, mientras besaba a la joven con suavidad, ya que tenía miedo de lastimarla, la sensación de tenerla de manera tan íntima era inexplicable, había momentos en que pensaba que todo era un sueño pero luego caía en cuenta de la realidad.

Estaba viviendo la noche más hermosa de toda su vida, le estaba haciendo el amor a la mujer que había venerado desde que eran unos críos y que ahora estaba seguro de que amaría el resto de su vida, aunque ella no correspondiera sus sentimientos, el hecho de que la dejara amarla sería suficiente para él.

Dejó de besarla en los labios y comenzó a llenar de besos su fino rostro, mientras ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando del contacto, Haru comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo más rápido, instando a Makoto a repetir la acción, lo que le sacó un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo junto con un jadeo ronco.

La chica se soltó del agarre de aquellas enormes manos y se apoyó en los fuertes hombros de su amigo, mientras gemía con suavidad y buscaba más contacto con el cuerpo ajeno, a lo que el chico respondió devorando su delicado cuello con una pasión hasta ese momento desconocida para él.

Llegó un momento en que sólo se escuchaban los gemidos y suspiros de ambos y los ligeros sonidos que hacía la cama donde se encontraban, Makoto sentía como la tensión se acumulaba en su bajo vientre, era una sensación ya conocida para él, pero jamás con tanta intensidad, apoyó su cabeza sobre el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Haruka y comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido.

-Haru, ya no puedo más, creo que ya voy a terminar- dijo Tachibana entrecortadamente.

-Está bien Makoto, sólo hazlo- le contestó de igual manera la pelinegra.

Y como si se hubiera tratado de una orden, el castaño sintió cómo su cuerpo de convulsionaba por el más puro placer, mientras su mente quedaba momentáneamente en blanco y sentía de nuevo lágrimas en sus ojos, que apretó con fuerza mientras seguía rozando su cuerpo contra el más pequeño, y no pudo contenerse más.

-¡Te amo Haru! ¡Te amo con toda mi alma!- Gritó el chico mientras el orgasmo invadía su cuerpo.

Al escuchar esto, Haruka abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y se quedó sin aire ante semejantes palabras, ya que no era lo mismo suponerlo que escuchar a su amigo decírselo directamente, entonces su única reacción fue abrazar al castaño con fuerza y acariciarle el cabello con suavidad.

-Yo también te quiero, Makoto.

Y así pasaron el resto de la noche; desnudos y abrazados, mientras el castaño dormía profundamente, la pelinegra no hizo más que pensar.


	4. CAPITULO IV

_Disclaimer:_ Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, éste trabajo se ha hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

_N/A:_ Me temo que he llegado al fin de esta historia, a la que le guardo un enorme cariño por ser la primera en escribir y publicar, de verdad agradezco muchísimo la respuesta que ha tenido, la cantidad de visitantes y lecturas ha superado todas mis expectativas y he recibido comentarios muy agradables, que sólo me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Quién sabe, tal vez vuelva Fem!Haru a otro de mis fanfics, pero emparejada con otro chico, es todo lo que diré por el momento.

Le quiero dar las gracias especialmente a **Anakashi** por todos sus lindos comentarios y a **xOphiuchusx** por darle follow.

_Advertencias del Capítulo:_ Posible OOC y el capullo de ya saben qué.

CAPITULO IV

Makoto despertó, extrañando la calidez que lo envolvía durante su sueño, cuando por fin salió del sopor los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente y se sonrojó intensamente, y más al darse cuenta de que seguía desnudo.

Como pudo encontró su ropa y se vistió con rapidez, dirigiéndose al baño a buscar a Haru; ignoraba la hora, pero asumió que la encontraría en la bañera, ya que la casa estaba en completo silencio.

Tocó la puerta del baño, preguntando si podía pasar, al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, encontrándose con la bañera llena, pero sin aparente rastro de la pelinegra.

-¿Dónde estás Haru?- preguntó el chico al aire mientras se acercaba a la pileta, cual va siendo su sorpresa que la aludida salió intempestivamente del agua, causándole otro susto de muerte al nervioso castaño.

-¡Haru me espantaste! Ya te había dicho que no hicieras ese tipo de cosas, puede ser peligroso- Le regañó el chico.

Y no había sido la intención de Haruka jugarle una broma, simplemente a ella le gustaba hundirse en el fondo de la bañera hasta que sus pulmones le reclamaran oxígeno, solía decir que esa acción le aclaraba la mente.

Mientras la chica sacudía su flequillo de la manera en que sólo ella sabía hacerlo, Makoto se quedó mirando sus blancos y delicados hombros, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no traía puesto su eterno traje de baño de líneas moradas, y sintió la cara arder.

Y se quedó sin habla cuando la chica extendió su brazo como hacía todas las mañanas, para que su amigo la tomara de la mano y la ayudara a salir de su lugar favorito.

-¡Haru que haces! ¡No puedes salir así!- gritó el castaño alarmado.

-No tenía pensado salir de aquí Makoto, quiero que entres conmigo.- respondió la chica con total tranquilidad.

Makoto sintió que enrojecía de pies a cabeza.

Un poco titubeante, comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, la dejó en el piso y se metió a la bañera con todo y bóxers, sentándose detrás de la ojiazul, que se fue acomodando entre las piernas del enorme chico hasta que su espalda se recargó en el fuerte pecho de éste.

Y se quedaron en completo silencio durante bastante rato.

El castaño no hallaba que hacer con sus largos brazos, no sabía si estaba bien abrazarla, así que mejor decidió apoyarlos en las orillas de la pileta. Y sus ojos verdes volvieron a posarse en aquellos sensuales hombros.

Haruka dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, cuando empezó a sentir unos suaves besos en su blanca piel.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquella noche que Makoto atesoraría como la mejor de toda su vida, aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo, aquellos días habían sido los mejores de su existencia, se sentía absolutamente feliz y todos lo notaban.

-Hey Mako-chan, te hemos visto muy contento últimamente, ¿acaso hay algo que no nos has contado?- Preguntaba un muy interesado Nagisa, mientras le guiñaba el ojo traviesamente.

-¡Nagisa-kun! Ya te había dicho que no comenzaras a molestar a Makoto-senpai, sino que esperáramos a que él nos tuviera la confianza suficiente para contarnos- le regañó Rei un tanto avergonzado, pero a la vez esperanzado de que su senpai les contara sobre el motivo de su buen humor, que sospechaba tenía que ver con cierta chica de cabello negro y ojos azules que era amante del agua y de la caballa.

El castaño sólo les mostró su más encantadora sonrisa y decidió no añadir nada más, a lo que Nagisa infló las mejillas frustrado y se fue del lugar haciendo berrinche y vociferando que no se daría por vencido, que no perdería la apuesta que había hecho con Gou y quien sabe que más cosas, mientras Rei se disculpaba y se iba detrás del rubio, intentando calmarlo.

Y es que ciertamente no había mucho que decir, obviamente no iba a contarle a sus amigos que ya había tenido intimidad con Haruka, y que iban y regresaban de la escuela tomados de la mano, y que apenas se quedaban solos no se quitaban las manos de encima.

Lo que Tachibana si quería decirles, y no sólo a sus amigos, sino también a su familia y a todo aquél a kilómetros a la redonda, era el hecho de confirmar que la pelinegra era por fin su novia, cosa de momento imposible, porque ni siquiera lo había hablando con ella, y la situación lo llenaba de ansiedad.

¿Y si la chica lo rechazaba? ¿Y si aún seguía enamorada de Rin? No sabía qué sería de él si eso sucedía.

Una tarde por fin se armó de valor, y mientras caminaban de regreso a sus hogares se detuvo para encararla.

-¿Sabes Haru? Lo he pensado y quisiera invitarte a tomar un helado, o ir al cine, no sé, que salgamos juntos a algún lado que tú quieras.

-Habría que preguntarle a los chicos si tienen libre el fin de semana.

-¡No me refería a ese tipo de salidas! Sino más bien, digamos, salir tú y yo solos, hacer algo especial, como en una cita- respondió el chico con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Una cita? No le veo el caso Makoto.

El castaño sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro y se iba hasta sus pies, pero antes de intentar disculparse la ojiazul completó su respuesta.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no es necesario que hagas algo especial, con los detalles que tienes conmigo día a día, con el sólo hecho de que estés a mi lado es más que suficiente para hacerme sentir bien- Le contestó Haruka con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Makoto sintió que sangre volvía de nuevo a su rostro, y una gran calidez se instaló en su pecho.

-No sabes lo dichoso que me siento al escucharte decir esas cosas, te prometo que yo siempre estaré a tu lado Haru y te juro que jamás me alejaré de ti, siempre te protegeré y haré hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz.-Le dijo con vehemencia a la chica que tanto amaba, mientras la abrazaba y besaba su frente con ternura.

-Yo también te prometo lo mismo, Makoto.- Le contestó Haruka, mientras correspondía su abrazo y sentía sus ojos húmedos, claramente conmovida ante aquella declaración de amor.

* * *

Rin Matsuoka casi se cae de la cama cuando vio que había recibido un mensaje de texto de Haruka, la ojiazul lo esperaba afuera de las instalaciones de la Academia porque quería hablar con él, entonces el pelirrojo se vistió velozmente y salió al encuentro de la muchacha.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, desde que él había terminado la relación no habían cruzado palabra, había intentado contactarla en varias ocasiones pero ella no le respondía el teléfono, así que decidió darse por vencido y supuso que con el tiempo las cosas dejarían de ser tan incómodas entre ambos y tal vez volverían a ser amigos como siempre.

Y la idea de volver a ser sólo amigos no le agradaba en lo absoluto, sus sentimientos por Nanase seguían siendo muy fuertes, pero las circunstancias no eran las mejores para intentar reanudar la relación, tal vez estaba siendo un cobarde.

Además estaba el pequeño detalle de que tenía una especie de "relación" con Sousuke, tal vez hizo mal en involucrarse tan rápido con él en su afán de no pensar en Haru, pero a la vez no dejaba de sentirse confundido sobre lo que sentía en realidad por su amigo.

La encontró esperándolo en la puerta de la alberca, usando todavía su uniforme, y no pudo dejar de admirar cómo se miraban sus piernas cuando usaba la única falda que tenía la pelinegra, la invitó a pasar pero ella se negó.

-Perdóname Haru por hacerte esperar, es que ya es algo tarde y no estaba presentable.

-No hay problema, yo soy la que llegó a deshoras.

-Y dime, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme que no podía esperar hasta mañana?

-Vengo a decirte que he comenzado una relación con Makoto y quería que fueras el primero en saberlo, no deseo que te enteres por terceras personas.

Rin se quedó sin habla por la sorpresa que le causó semejante declaración y apretó los puños fuertemente intentando controlar la rabia y los celos que sentía por dentro, se tardó un par de minutos en contestarle de la manera más casual que pudo.

-Me da gusto por ustedes Haru, en serio, y sobre todo por Makoto, no sé si lo sabías pero él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti.

-Lo sé, también quiero desearte suerte en tu relación con Yamazaki.

Rin la miró azorado, entonces ella sabía de lo suyo con Sousuke, por eso ya no le respondía las llamadas.

-Gracias Haru- le sonrió abatido.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte Rin, debo irme porque ya es algo tarde, nos vemos luego.- Se despedía la chica, pero antes de girarse para salir del lugar el pelirrojo alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca.

-No importa el tiempo que pase y no importa con quién estés, yo te tuve primero que nadie y por eso siempre serás mía- Le dijo Rin con intensidad mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Lo siento Rin, pero yo no puedo ser tuya ni de nadie, yo soy libre- le contestó Haruka mientras se soltaba de su agarre y se alejaba de él a paso rápido.

El pelirrojo se quedó clavado en su sitio, incapaz de seguirla, y agachando la cabeza le dijo al viento lo que tanto quiso decirle a la chica de ojos azules pero que no pudo hacer.

-Te amo Haru.

**FIN**


End file.
